


That's A Keeper!

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Greg Lestrade, Fluffy, M/M, cute johnlock, sleepy detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Based on the loose prompt: "Imagine your OTP asleep on the couch, holding hands and someone finds them that way, takes photos of them in compromising position in order to prepare for their future wedding."So basically the one where Lestrade turns up at 221B, to find John and Sherlock asleep holding hands and snaps a more than compromising photo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 112





	That's A Keeper!

It’s mid-afternoon and Greg Lestrade is pacing Scotland Yard. He had just gotten a call informing him there had been a double murder in central London. He picked up his phone again, dialling Sherlock for the third time. “Pick up your phone, damnit” He cursed internally. Hanging up the phone, he went to his last resort, calling John’s cell. No answer there. “Shit” he cursed as he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

He paced the yard for another five minutes, before finally making the decision, since nobody around him seemed even remotely interested in what was going on, too busy with their computers and paperwork. “I’m going to see where those two idiots are. Donovan, Anderson, meet me at the crime scene in one hour” Lestrade commanded as he pulled on his coat and scarf, out the door before he could even hear the duo reply of ‘yes sir’.

He took the yard’s unmarked car and drove to the Baker Street flat. Lestrade was kind of concerned to tell the truth. Middle of the day, and neither John or Sherlock answering their phones, very rare of them, especially John since he was the more sociable and responsible one of the two. He got out of the car and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell once and knocking twice. No one answered. Was no-one home? Very unlikely Mrs Hudson wasn’t home, since John did most of the grocery shopping and got her everything she often needed anyway. He waited for a minute, before knocking again. Finally the door opened to reveal Mrs Hudson in an apron.

“Oh, sorry dear. I was busy baking. Come on in.” Mrs Hudson said, opening the door a little wider for Lestrade to follow her inside.

“Mrs Hudson, do you happen to know where Sherlock and John are? They aren’t answering their phones.”

“No sorry dear. But the last I saw them they were upstairs watching telly.”

Lestrade took the lead and made his way upstairs towards the detective’s flat. He pushed on the partly open door, walking into the living room. He froze on the spot at the sight in front of him as Mrs Hudson came up behind him, crashing into his back due to the unexpected stop. “Greg? What’s wrong?” Mrs Hudson asked.

Lestrade just held up his hand, holding his finger to his mouth to quieten her. Mrs Hudson glared at him but turned to where Lestrade was looking. Sure enough, when she looked, she finally understood why Lestrade was so dumbfounded. On the sofa, John was asleep sitting up, his head held up by his fist, and Sherlock was also asleep with his head in the doctor’s lap. But what made Lestrade and Mrs Hudson smile was that John had his arm across Sherlock and their hands were entwined together, they were holding hands.

Lestrade pulled out his phone and Mrs Hudson watched on as he snapped a photo of the unknowingly pair of sleeping beauties on his camera phone. He brought up the photo and showed Mrs Hudson before pulling the phone back in his direction and taking a look at his photo. “That’s a keeper for their future wedding.” Lestrade chuckled quietly, as he pocketed his phone and backing out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

“Wait. Don’t you need the boys for a case? Isn’t that why you came here?” Mrs Hudson asked him as he made his way down the stairs.

“No, I can manage. Let them sleep. Get them to call me when they wake up. Good day Mrs Hudson.”

The photo may be good for John and Sherlock’s future wedding, but no one knew when that was going to happen, so the first moment Lestrade got, it was going to be shown all around Scotland Yard.


End file.
